urban_deathfandomcom-20200215-history
Ralph
Ralph its main character of Urban Death Season 1 and he is best friend of Luke. He is also leader of the Prison Survivors with its the main group in the entire Series. Overview Ralph its generally a cautionus person, who never trust strangers at first meet. He also seems to have good leadership skills, beacuse he always tries to take the lead in some situactions, this is also the reason he become Prison Survivors leader. He is hoever paranoid in stressful situactions. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Ralph has killed * Numberous counts of Walkers * Numberous counts of Bikers * One Manuer * Lee (Accidental) * Chris (Out of Mercy) Pre-Apocalypse Before the Apocalypse Ralph along with his brother Chris was dealing drugs in one of San Fierro streets, Ralph mentioned that he liked Chris more then his actual partents, with also confirms that Ralph had Parents. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Fear the new Faces" Ralph its fighting walkers near the Gas Station but then Luke shows up and saves him, they both hide inside the Gas Station but after that they get trapped inside, Ralph finds out that climbing the Roof its best solution, so they both make up that plan. Walkers come inside and nearby kill Luke, but with Ralph help Luke succesfully climbs to the roof. After that they both travel to Ralph's Basement with its Ralph drug den, they both rest here but before that Lee shows up to the group. Ralph strictly didn't trusted Lee, so he made Lee locked in next room while they both will sleep. Next day the group along with Lee try to drive away from San Fierro, and when they leave the town they crash and realize that a horde of Leapers follow them, the group escapes to Forest where they find mysterious Azriel. After a while the walkers found Group in Abandomend Camp, so the group need to fight. Ralph creates several Motolov Cocktails and throws them at the horde, also causing a huge Forest Fire. Luke and Ralph escapes, but Lee and Azriel are still trapped in the fire. Ralph stays while Luke decides to help the group. After a while Luke joins Ralph with Lee on his hand, there was no sign of Azriel through. Lee, Ralph and Luke found a small house where they rethink the entire plan. After a while Ralph had a idea to make a baze in Prison. After that Chapter 1 ends. "Hello Neighbour" In the second chapter Alex got somehow recruited by Ralph and he joined the Group. In this chapter Ralph its better at Leadership, with shows that beacuse he gives everyone Prison Jobs. Lee and the newcomer Alex are send to barricade he Gade while he along with Luke goes to Block A in prison to kill walkers. They both are armored in Riot Suit and AK-47, So after a while Luke and Ralph goes inside the block and shoots everyone inside, Walkers make Ralph fall, but Ralph Riot Suit saves his life. After a while all Walkers are killed. Ralph ordered Lee and Alex to scavenge nearby houses, and both Ralph and Luke wait inside the prison while drinking some found Odd Beer. Unluckilly Bikers destory the prison gade and robs the place, Ralph its quickly caught and beaten by one of the Bikers, while Luke hides. After a while Luke decides to show himself to the Bikers to give Ralph a distraction. The plan works, as Ralph kills one of the Bikers with Axe. The Gunfire exchanges but all Bikers expect one who runs away are killed. The prison its overrunned with Walkers so the group need to escape, Ralph and Luke its trapped, but Lee and Alex helps them escape. The group escapes to a shack, where they find Kenny who Ralph didnt trust for even a moment. The group argues and didn't notice the Bikers who ambushed the entire group, Ralph hoever runs away from the Ambush, making him the only person from the Group who escaped the Ambush. Ralph looks that his friends are inprisoned in Factory, so he decides to follow them. After that Chapter 2 ends. "Trapped in Hell" Ralph was outside of the Factory in the time his group got inprisoned, it is possible that he was planning on how to help them escape, but it is unknown beacuse Ralph wasn't shown in the time Gary was given speech to the group and after the day ended. Ralph was trying to get inside the Factory to help them escape, but was caught by Gary who badly beaten Ralph. He was shown in the next day speech, with suprised Luke beacuse he through Ralph died. Luke got beaten by Gary and "prepared for execution" but then Jake helped them both by sabotaging the Factory and saving them both, in the end Jake helps them both and grabs them out of destoryed factory, but decides to split with them all when the horde its out of Control. After that Chapter 3 ends. "Trying to Survive" Ralph escapes to Garage after the split and spends Night here. The next day comes and Ralph decides to find others, he finds Luke who is strugging to survive through the horde and the Mutant. Ralph makes a disraction and burns Mutant with Motolov Cocktail, after that Luke and Ralph decides to go to the Park, in the Park they find Legless Lee and Kenny. Ralph insists to go to the Factory to find Alex, Jake and some Weapons. While going to the factory they indeed find Jake. And after further searching they find Zombifed Alex, Ralph its too desperate to kill Alex, so he waits for Luke to do it. After Luke shoots zombifed version of Alex the whole group finds a strange girl whose name its Clementine. The whole group follows girl to the Airport where they all get trapped. Clementine adds a idea that they all can spread walker guts around body to get past the Walkers. Group does that, but Ralph accidentaly drops the cover by panicking. Jake and Clementine runs away and the four group members fight off the Walkers, they all run to Pawn Shop, but the Horde follows. The whole group fight inside the Pawn Shop, and after a long fight Ralph accidentaly throws Walker at Lee, and the walker bites Lee Neck, killing him. Luke convices desperated Ralph to escape, with they did. So Ralph, Luke and Kenny escapes the Pawn Shop, also leaving Lee. After that Chapter 4 ends. Relationships Luke Luke and Ralph are really great friends, Ralph its the second person that he found in the Apocalypse. the first one was Chris. Luke and Ralph spend really huge amount of time in the Series, and Luke was always a best friend for Ralph, he also always did Prison Jobs with him, and he decleared him as Co-Owner. Ralph specially got out of the Garage just to save Luke, with even more decleares that Luke and Ralph are really great friends Chris Chris was Ralph's Brother, and they both was dealing drugs, with makes them both a really great friends, Ralph was also really sad after he had to kill his brother. So its natural that brothers like each other. Lee Chris and Lee also spend lots of time, athrugh they didn't talked so much, Chris cared about Lee and he was sad when he accidentaly killed Lee. Lee was always following Ralph orders and he was pretty happy about that, with made them both to be great Allies. Alex Alex and Ralph didn't spend so much time, but Ralph was the one who recruited Alex, with means that Ralph trusted Alex. Alex always followed Ralph orders with made a natural friendly relation towards each other Kenny Ralph disliked Kenny, but not egnouh to make him a Enemy, while Alex deeply hated Kenny he just simply disliked him for his agressive actions out of the situaction and that he was always arguing for no reason, that also caused that Kenny and Ralph fighted once. Jake Jake saved Luke's and Ralph's live, so its natural that Ralph deeply respect Jake for that. Ralph decided to find Jake, with even more confirms thier good relation. Ralph trusts Jake and he mentioned that if Jake would survive longer, he would be a great Group Member. Gary Gary its the one who badly beaten Ralph, and tried to execute Luke, so Ralph deeply hate him for this, he also know that Gary send the Bikers to destory prison, with really angered Ralph, if Gary didn't send the Bikers, the prison would still be the Group main base.